


100 Themes Challenge

by lineaelina



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cute, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Love, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineaelina/pseuds/lineaelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These will be my entries to 100 Themes Challenge. I will write each story about FFXV and they will be cute ones, sad ones, happy ones, fluffy ones, tragic ones... </p><p>Edit: I now have a wonderful and brilliant beta-reader so these are getting betad now! While editing the grammar I'll also fix the details like names and backgrounds so they will fit the canon we have found out since I wrote these! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green (Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayoki/gifts).



**Theme:** 73\. Green (Noctis, Gladio, Ignis and Prompto)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Genre:** Friendship, fluff, homesickness, car trip, banter  
 **Chapter summary:** While driving through the great plains of Lestallum Noctis has a brief moment of homesickness.  
 **Note:** This has been betad, thank you so much Liz! ♥♥♥

Noctis woke up when something – or rather someone – shook him violently.

He turned his face away from Prompto but the blonde’s actions became more persistent. Noctis opened his eyes and blinked against the bright sunlight. Prompto’s fast babbling filled his ears and finally the prince was awake enough to understand that Prom was actually sitting right next to him. Ignis didn’t like Gladiolus sitting in the front seat because the man’s massive size blocked his view but while Noctis had slept, his bodyguard had switched seats with Prompto. Noctis groaned. Gladiolus was a way better sitting partner because now the over energetic blonde was hanging from his left arm and shaking him.

“Wake up princess!” the blonde commanded one last time and shoved Noctis hard enough to make the prince hit the door of the car. Noctis let out a pained grunt and in the background Ignis scolded Prompto for his undignified methods to wake the prince up. Prompto ignored the royal advisor and turned to face Noctis again. The prince blinked sleepily and his blue eyes were dim and hazy.

“What are you yelling at?” Noctis muttered and closed his eyes again, eliciting a protesting whine from his best friend.

“Look at this landscape, it’s so beautiful!”

Noctis narrowed his eyes and stared at Prompto murderously. He couldn’t believe Prompto woke him up because of the landscape. He wanted to tell Prompto to shut up but ended up looking nevertheless.

“Look!” Prompto said insisently.

“I’m looking!”

The prince rolled his eyes and turned to look at the landscape. Suddenly his vision was hit with different shades of green and blue.

They were driving through the great plains and the green fields went as far as Noctis could see. The sides of the road were filled with flowers of different colour and for a moment the amount of colours left Noctis stunned. The colourful countryside was a stark contrast to the dull greyness of Insomnia. Noctis could easily understand why Prompto thought this landscape was beautiful. It was bright and energetic like the gunner himself.

Insomnia – the Crown City of Lucis – was not very beautiful. It was a jungle of tall buildings and a mixture of grey and brownish yellow, highlighted with Lucian black and dirty brown. The green landscape looked nice and different but Noctis still preferred the darkness of Insomnia. He told this to Prompto and the blonde crossed his arms, pouted and muttered that Noctis only preferred the darkness because it was easier to sleep in.

“As if Noct would need darkness to sleep properly,” Gladiolus teased from the front seat.

Noctis ignored Gladiolus’ remark and turned to look at Ignis.

“Where are we?” he asked.

“We are driving through the Lestallum Plains and getting closer to Duscae,” Ignis answered, “now that you are awake, highness, we can stop to have lunch at a gas station that should come up after few kilometres.”

“Good, I want to get out of the car,” Noctis said.

“What, have you had enough of us already?” Gladiolus asked with a smirk.

He turned slightly so he could properly look at the two younger men. Noctis leaned his head against the headrest and muttered that he had enough after the first two kilometres. Gladiolus huffed and told Prompto to whack Noctis’ head. The blonde did as he was told and Noctis let out a loud yelp. Ignis closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten before turning to scold Prompto and Gladiolus.

“Enough of that, he is our prince,” Ignis said.

“Yes, I’m your prince,” Noctis said and rubbed the side of his head before whacking Prompto in revenge.

“Hey! Hit Gladio, he told me to do it!” the gunner protested.

“I would but then I would have to move and reach out,” Noctis said and laid back against the soft leather seat of the Regalia. The car smelled like his father and like home and it made Noctis feel safe and warm. He missed home. Next to him Prompto seemed to settle down as well and he cuddled into Noctis’ side. From the front seat Ignis told Prompto to put on his seatbelt but the blonde didn’t listen to the older man.

“When are we going to pass the gas station? I want to stretch my legs and buy ice cream,” Prompto said instead.

“In few minutes,” Ignis promised.

Noctis opened his eyes again, brightening up after hearing Prompto talk about ice cream. Slowly the landscape started to turn from green fields into dark green forested area and true to Ignis’ words the gas station came up right after the forest ended. Ignis steered to the parking area and stopped the car. The station was quite empty but those who were filling up their cars couldn’t help but stare at the black and shiny Regalia. No matter how much Regalia felt like home, Noctis wished his father had given them a little less suspicious looking car.

“Look at those rocks, we could eat outside!” Prompto said enthusiastically.

The gunner was right. The small group of rocks looked like a nice place to sit. It was slightly isolated and gave a nice view over the fields. Gladiolus and Prompto started to plan what they were going to buy. They walked away leaving Noctis with tired looking Ignis.

“Are you alright? Do you want me to drive when we hit the road again?” the prince asked.

“I’m alright, I just need a cup of Ebony,” Ignis answered reassuringly, “I’m going to fill the tank, you go and make sure that Prompto and Gladio will buy at least something nutritious.”

“Ok, I’ll bring you some coffee and meet you at the rocks.”

“Thank you, highness.”

Fifteen minutes later the four men were sitting on the rocks and eating. Well half of them were eating. Gladiolus and Prompto were arguing loudly as Gladiolus accused the gunner for stealing some of his fries. Small and agile Prompto easily escaped the tank and climbed on top of the largest rock, laughing at Gladiolus from his safe spot. Below him Gladiolus was shouting insults towards him but Prompto didn’t care about the bodyguard’s words. Instead he did his best to taunt the older man and only laughed when Gladiolus promised to show him when he got down. Ignis looked at the two and shook his head before moving to sit next to the prince who was staring at the landscape.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” the advisor said and sipped his coffee.

Noctis searched for the right words before settling with; “It’s bright.”

“Is everything alright?” Ignis asked, looking concerned.

Noctis’ features softened after he noticed his friend’s concern.

“I’m fine. I just… I guess I miss home. Prompto is excited about this landscape and says it’s beautiful but I really miss Insomnia. The city looks dull but when you spend time in there you understand it’s really everything but that. This looks beautiful but is just boring green with boring fields and annoying bugs. There are no bugs in the city,” Noctis said.

“We will reach Altissia in few days and after that the wedding preparations will take all of our time,” Ignis said. “Enjoy the sunshine and greenness while you can.”

Noctis huffed, “I don’t like this amount of sunshine. I have had enough of the outside.”

Ignis made a mental note to make sure the prince spent more time outside when they reached Altissia. It wasn’t good to stay inside all the time. Maybe they could spend some time at the market or chocobo stables in Altissia and maybe they should go out to eat more frequently when they were back in Insomnia but right now Ignis’ job was to make sure everything was alright with the prince so he suggested; “We could stop in the next city and sleep in a hotel instead of camping. Maybe the cityscape would banish some of your home sickness.”

“We shouldn’t do anything just because of me,” Noctis protested immediately.

“Hey, we would do anything for you,” Ignis said gently, “besides the rest of us long to sleep in a real bed as well.”

A real bed sounded promising so instead of arguing Noctis agreed to the suggestion and already felt a little better. There was a loud yelp behind them as Prompto fell down from the safety of the rock. Gladiolus was over him in a second. Ignis shoved his coffee into Noctis’ hand and rushed to pull the two away from each other, complaining that this was not the right behaviour for royal escorts.

Noctis laughed.

The crown prince of Lucis looked at his three friends and found himself thinking that it didn’t really matter whether they were surrounded by the greyness of Insomnia or the greenness of Lestallum everything felt like home as long as his friends were there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since we were told that Noctis and the boys have already left Insomnia by the time of the Imperial attack my personal head canon has been that Regis purposefully sent Noctis out of the town until the negotiations are over. In the trailers he doesn’t look very surprised about Idola’s attack so in my head he wanted to protect Noctis.
> 
> This story is dedicated to Mayoki whose Final Fantasy XV fics I absolutely adore! ♥♥♥
> 
> I hope you liked this first story! Please leave comments, they are highly appreciated! ♥


	2. Twilight (Regis, Noctis, Cor)

**Theme:** 59\. Twilight  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Genre:** Friendship, fluff, father/son relationships  
 **Chapter summary:** The king was too stubborn to sleep and his bodyguard and the captain of his guard were having none of it.  
 **Notes:** This has now been betad! :) Thank you so much dear Liz! ♥♥♥ 

The night was turning into twilight as the king’s bodyguard knocked forcefully on the dark wooden door. Drautos exchanged a glance with Clarus when there was no answer. Clarus shrugged and the captain of the Kingsglaive decided it would be better to let the older man handle the situation. Clarus knocked on the door again but then, without waiting for an answer, he opened the door.

“Do you know what time is it?” he asked as he walked into the king’s personal study.

The king looked up from a pile of paperwork he had been fighting with for the past 15 hours. It didn’t seem like the pile had gotten any smaller since Clarus had last visited the king’s study. The head of the Amicitia family started to be really concerned about his friend. Regis hadn’t really had time to mourn the death of the queen before Tenebrae had chosen to join Niflheim in the war against Lucis. These were the calmest days they had met in months but now the king was busy with their inner politics. There were days when Regis Lucis Caelum very much disliked being a king and a day before an important budget meeting was definitely one of those.

“Yes, Clarus, I know what time is it, thank you,” the king answered dryly.

“The budget calculations will still be there tomorrow, you need to sleep,” Clarus said and sounded a lot like Regis did when he talked to Noctis.

“But this needs to be done by tomorrow,” Regis answered and realized that adding “but” into the beginning of the sentence made him sound like Noctis did when the 8-year old was arguing with his father.  
“If only you were a king and could reschedule political meetings,” Clarus said as he tried to calculate how far he could push the king.

Regis rubbed his eyes and answered, “This meeting has been rescheduled three times. Once because Noctis was ill, once because Accordo asked our assistance with the flood and once because Noctis and Luna’s prank caused our corridor to flood. We can’t reschedule it again without anyone thinking we have something to hide.”

“But Regis…”

“This needs to be done by tomorrow afternoon and I’m only halfway through.”

“Which means you have done everything you need and now you are stressing about the details.”

Regis lifted his gaze, looked at his friend and tried to scare him off with a glare. Clarus looked daring and the king knew it would take more than a glare to get his bodyguard to leave him alone. He tried to summon as much authority into his voice as possible and told Clarus to leave him. To the king’s surprise the bodyguard sighed and nodded.

“Very well, your Majesty,” Clarus said with a small bow.

The king was left in complete silence that lasted for almost an hour. About forty five minutes after Clarus left there were steps in the hall. Regis knew Cor was behind his door immediately after the knock came. If it was Clarus the knock would have been stronger or he would have walked into the study without waiting to be invited in while the members of the Kingsglaive usually used the intercom. The king sighed and invited the young man in. The door opened and Cor slipped into the room with a folder in his hands. He walked deeper into the room and stopped when he stood right on the other side of the king’s desk.

“My report on the training camp of the new cadets, your Majesty,” he said and offered a black folder that had papers neatly tucked inside.

“Thank you Cor,” Regis said and took the folder from Cor. The king set it on the pile of non-urgent folders. Then he looked at the young captain again and asked, “Why are you awake? It’s not your night shift until next week.”

“This seems like an exceptionally good time to work,” Cor answered.

Regis narrowed his eyes immediately, “Did Clarus put you up to this?” he asked.  
“I can’t say I understand what you mean, your Majesty,” the young man said with innocence that was way too smooth to be honest.

Regis raised his eyebrows in surprise. He was way too lenient with his staff if the captain of the royal guard and Clarus were this comfortable to make their king look like a fool. When it came to their duties both of them were loyal and listened to every order they got but it seemed like both of them had decided this is a personal matter. When it came to personal matters Regis hadn’t had a higher ground compared to Clarus in years and now it seemed like Cor was growing more and more comfortable to challenge the king in personal matters as well.

“Something tells me you know exactly what I mean,” Regis said, “tell Clarus that if he doesn’t stop I will fire you both.”

Despite the words Regis knew how empty the threat in them was. He depended on the two. Still, Cor’s posture changed– as if he was not sure if he should play with fire or not.

“Go to bed, that’s an order,” Regis said and shook his head.

The king was satisfied when the tone that didn't work with Clarus seemed to work with Cor as a glint of obedience returned on the young man's face. The concern didn't leave Cor's eyes though and momentarily Regis felt bad for making his closest friends worry about him like this. He wanted to assure Cor that he would go to bed as soon as he was finished but there was no guarantee that would be anytime soon; the files needed to be finished and with Regis' luck there would a pile of new ones after he was done. Eventually Cor gave a respective nod and walked to the door.

"You get some sleep as well, sir," Cor said before closing the door behind him.

Regis could hear Cor's voice through the door and he could guess he man was talking with Drautos. He was sure the leader of the Kingsglaive would be next to make an appearance but soon the voices in the hallway quieted down and it was silent for a long time. The next knock on his door was a way lighter than the earlier ones had been. For a moment Regis thought Clarus or Cor were regretting their earlier actions but then the door opened and the king was met by the sleepy form of his son. Noctis closed the door behind him and padded into his father's study. His eyes were half closed and Regis wondered if the boy was actually sleep walking. Noctis walked around the massive wooden desk and climbed up to sit on his father's lap. He leaned his head against the king's shoulder and hummed tiredly. Regis shifted a little to make himself comfortable and rested his chin on top of the mop of midnight blue hair. He wrapped his other arm around Noctis' shoulder to hold the child close.

“Why are you awake?” he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I woke up. Clarus said you are sad and I want to help," Noctis mumbled.

Well played old friend.

“Clarus said that, huh?” Regis asked and shot annoyed but respective thoughts towards his friend, “I need to have a word with him about bothering your sleep.”

"I was awake,” Noctis said and looked at his father, "why are you sad?"

“I’m not sad, son. I just have lots of work to do. Why couldn’t you sleep?” Regis asked when he realised that it wasn't at all like Noctis to wake up during the night.

“No reason.”

The boy's answer was a little bit too fast for it be entirely believable.

“Noctis,” Regis said sternly.

“Gladiolus told me a ghost story and I'm scared," Noctis said, "can I sleep in your bed?”

The king wanted to tell his son that ghosts weren’t real but then he understood the words wouldn't comfort Noctis at all. The most terrifying things out there were real and the father was sad to admit that Noctis probably knew it too after everything he had been through. Instead of saying anything he decided he needed to have a word with both Gladiolus and his father. Thankfully, whatever the story had been about, Noctis didn't seem to be bothered by it anymore as Regis could see the boy was slipping back into sleep.

“Of course, come on,” The father answered to his son’s question.

Regis scooped his son up into his arms and pressed the call button of his communicator. Five seconds later Clarus opened the door looking rather smug.

“We are going to bed but you and I are going to have a talk tomorrow morning,” Regis said, again trying to find a hint of authority into his voice but failing miserably. He let out a mental growl when his friend didn’t seem to care at all.

“Good night, your Majesty,” Clarus said and sounded very happy with himself.

“Oh get out of here,” Regis said with a huff of annoyance.

The door closed behind Clarus and Regis could hear his satisfied laugh through the door. The king walked through the door separating his study from his bedroom and set his son on top of the bed. He tossed his suit jacket to the back of a chair and fell on the bed next to his son. Noctis turned in his sleep and cuddled into his father’s side. The king pulls the covers over the two of them and puts his arms around Noctis’ small frame, seeking comfort from the presence of his son. Despite his annoyance with Clarus’ and Cor’s scheming, Regis is incredibly happy that his son is there with him. Until now he hadn’t fully realized how exhausted he had been before. He made a mental note to listen to Clarus and Cor a little more often.

Then he made another mental note to make sure the two would never find out about the first note.

Outside of the palace windows morning was about to dawn when the king closed his eyes and wished his son a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one! I’m very much in love with Regis so he might be a frequent visitor in these stories. In my head Regis and Gladio’s dad have similar relationship than Noctis has with his friends.


	3. Murder (Prompto, Noctis)

**Theme:** 30\. Murder  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Friendship, fluff, injuries, crime  
**Warnings:** Dead bodies and a tiny bit of violence  
**Chapter summary:** Prompto has been banned from seeing Noctis but it doesn’t stop the prince from coming to see Prompto – then the boys get pulled into a nightly chase in the streets of Insomnia.

 

Prompto kicks a lonely rock lying on the sideway and turns to look at the twin towers of the Royal Palace with sad longing. Ever since his father had betrayed the king Prompto had not been allowed to see the prince. Noctis had called him every night but it wasn’t the same than actually being able to be with him. Tonight Prompto had finally cracked and he had wanted to go and see Noctis. He could get a glimpse of the prince but he was sent away immediately. Prompto fights back the tears and sends every hateful thought towards his father – and few towards King Regis as well.

“I miss you Noct.” Prompto thinks and doesn’t even realise he had spoken the words out loud.

With a sigh the 15-year-old turns away and continued his way towards his own apartment building. Prompto pulls out the keys and frowns when he notices the front door of the building is open. The glass has a crack that you could easily slip your hand through. Prompto lets out an annoyed huff. Couldn’t Mr. Laywood for once remember his keys? Prompto walks into the hallway and notices how the door to their janitor’s apartment is open and the earlier annoyance turns into curious suspicion. 

“Mr. Aedes”, Prompto calls out as he knocks on the open door, “are you in here?”

Prompto’s eyes find a figure laying on the floor. It doesn’t take a lot to realise that Mr. Aedes is dead. Prompto feels his shock spread through him and he takes few steps towards the fallen man. Before he gets to the man he is stopped by voices from the other room. The boy freezes immediately. A group of hooded men walk into the hallway carrying heavy looking bags. They notice Prompto immediately and the boy can notice their confidence change into worry of being caught.

“Who the hell are you!” Says one of the men while the other goes with an angry: “HEY!”

Prompto knows it’s the worst possible time to be like himself but he can’t help it. Before he can stop himself he lets out “hey to yourself”. The man closest to him moves and Prompto runs into the stairway.

“Get him, we can’t let him blab about us!”

There is a flash of something silvery black and with an instinct taught to him by Gladiolus and the royal guard at the palace, Prompto dashes into run. He hops over the stair handle and rushes out of the door into the darkening night of Insomnia. Prompto can hear the heavy running steps behind him and speeds up. The streets near his apartment building are usually inhabited by pickpockets and other harmless thieves but they work in the darkness of the night so this area of the city is almost empty. After the next corner he bumps into someone and they both fall into the concrete. 

“Prom!” Says the one voice Prompto doesn’t want to hear in this situation.

_No no no no no._

“What are you doing in here, how did you get out of the palace?” Prompto asks in horror. 

He needs to get Noctis to safety right now. 

“Warped. I needed to know you are alright. My father is an idiot.” Noctis says.

“You can’t talk like that about the king.” Prompto says and almost smiles at how much he sounds like Ignis.

Noctis is about to argue when he is interrupted by a loud threatening shout.

Prompto takes a tight hold of the prince’s arm and pulls the other boy with him: “Keep your hood up and run!” 

Noctis is not sure what is going on but he runs like he is ordered. He understands why Prompto insists he has to keep his head covered so he lifts his hand to hold his hood in place. After few blocks Prompto pulls Noctis under the bridge that crosses a small canal. Prompto looks tired and horrified and it’s not a look that fits the blonde’s features. Noctis could swear that his best friend is shaking and he feels a sudden urge to wrap his arms around his best friend.

“Why are those guys after you?” Noctis asks instead.

“The janitor of our apartment building is dead. I think they did it”, Prompto explains and carefully peeks if the men have seen them, “I saw them coming out of his apartment with big bags of stolen stuff. They saw me and came after me. You have to get back to the palace.” 

“You are coming with me!” Noctis says immediately. 

His tone is too loud though and the men who had chased after Prompto easily hear them. The shortest one of the group calls for the others and the men regroup in seconds. Prompto tries to cover Noctis so the men don’t recognize him but the act is futile. One of the men lets out a loud cheer followed by: “The other boy is the king’s son, we could use him to persuade his Majesty to forget our signs.” 

Without really thinking what he is doing Noctis summons a fireball and throws it towards the men.

“Run!” Noctis shouts to Prompto.

He briefly takes his friend’s arm and pushes Prompto to the direction where he thinks the Royal Palace is. Truthfully this bridge looks the same as every other bridge in town and it’s difficult to know which way to run. Prompto seems to know his way, though, because in the next crossroads he turns left and tells Noctis to follow him. Something flies past Noctis’ left ear and hits a shop sign that hangs high above the street. The prince sprints after his friend and trusts that their chasers won’t follow them to the gates of the royal palace. 

“Almost there!” Noctis cheers when the surroundings start so seem familiar. 

Prompto looks behind and notices that the men are catching up with them very fast. He doubts the men will follow them to the gates of the royal palace but he can’t risk Noctis. The blonde boy lets the prince pass him and purposefully slows down, trying to lure the men after himself so Noctis can run ahead and get to safety. They go around the next corner and Prompto lets out a mental cheer when he sees the familiar well-guarded gateway. 

They are safe.

Then a gun goes off behind them and Prompto falls, partly because of the impact and partly because of his own surprise.

“Prom!!” Noctis shouts and makes a move to run towards his fallen friend but a pair of strong arms prevents him from running. Noctis screams and fights against Gladiolus’ hold, scratching, biting and squirming like an angry cat. He can break himself free but Gladiolus is able to restrain him again. 

“Let me go!!” The prince shouts but it is clear he is losing strength by every passing second.

“Someone go to check on Prom before the prince does!” Gladiolus tells to whoever is standing behind him. 

The palace guards have gone after the chasers but then someone tall and thin rushes past them. Through his panic filled eyes Noctis can see it is Ignis. The thought makes Noctis calm down a little. Ignis will help. Noctis stops fighting against Gladiolus and the restraining hold turns into a comforting one. Ignis kneels down next to Prompto and after few seconds his posture relaxes. The royal advisor helps Prompto up and together the four friends and the guards protecting Noctis move to the other side of the palace gates.

As soon as Ignis is sure they are safe he sets Prompto back to the ground. 

The boy is bloodied but conscious.

“Fetch the king”, Ignis tells the guards, “and a healer!” 

“I’m already here.” They heard the king’s voice nearby.

Regis walks towards them with long steps and ignores the chorus of honorifics from the guards. The king’s eyes spot his son who is sitting on the ground with Prompto’s head on his lap. Gladiolus is kneeling down, his shoulder brushing against Noctis’ small frame while Ignis is leaning over Prompto. As soon as Regis understands his son is unharmed his attention turns to the blonde boy Noctis is holding tightly.

“Take him to the healers.” The king orders.

The first aid nurses - who had arrived with the king - do as they are told and pull out necessary equipment to make Prompto as comfortable as they can before the healers can help him in the palace hospital. When the nurses try to get closer to Prompto Noctis’ arms tighten around him. The red headed nurse turns to look at the king and silently asks him to help her. 

The king kneels down: “Noctis, they will do everything they can to help him but you have to let go for now.”

“No! He will be sent away again!” The prince cries and hold Prompto tighter, making the blonde moan in pain.

“He won’t, Noctis you have my word.” 

After a long moment Noctis’ arms loosen around Prompto and the nurses take him away from him.

~o~

“It’s about time for you to wake up.”

Prompto can’t help but smirk and tease: “Now you know how we feel like.”

“Oh shut up!” Noctis says and pinches Prompto’s arm fondly.

“How are you feeling?” Noctis asks after Prompto has managed to open his eyes.

The patient is quiet for a moment. He blinks his eyes few times and understands he is in the palace hospital. He has been here couple of time with Noctis. Then he takes a moment to figure out what to answer to Noctis’ question. The wound on his side is completely healed and he doesn’t really feel tired either. Only thing bothering him is the bounding headache. Prompto tells this to the prince and also notices that Noctis is holding his hand. It feels nice.

“I would heal your headache but father created an anti-magic barrier after my warp-trip last night. I can’t use any magic inside the palace until he gives me permission.”

“Headache passes when it wants, you don’t have to heal it.”

“I think I can help with that.” Says a new voice from the doorway. 

Prompto and Noctis both look up as the king slips into the room. Noctis’ father closes the door behind him and looks at the two boys with an expression that is half fond and half suffering. He presses his hand to the side of Prompto’s head and the pain in the blonde’s head lessens before vanishing completely.

“Thank you, sir.” Prompto says quietly not meeting neither pair of royal eyes. 

“The men you saw last night have been taken into custody. They won’t threaten you anymore.” Regis says after a moment of silence, “and I want to apologize to you. I should have understood that I can’t blame a child on the actions of their parents. Thankfully I have a very smart son - even though I dislike he felt like he had to run out instead of coming to talk to me.”

Prompto smiles slightly because the last part of the sentence is clearly meant to Noctis. The prince blushes slightly but he doesn’t look like he is regretting his actions. The king notices this too and lets out a long sigh. Instead of scolding his son the king turns to face Prompto again.

“Your father’s crimes against the crown are very severe, Prompto, his future doesn’t seem very promising”, Regis says, wanting to be honest with the boy. 

But Prompto is not stupid so he just nods: “I know.”

“Where will you go?” Noctis asks and sounds concerned.

“Mom is moving back to Insomnia. I can go to live with her.” Prompto answers and squeezes Noctis’ hand in reassurance.

“You can stay here at the palace until everything is settled”, Regis says and then adds: “And after that you are always welcome to visit.”

Noctis lets out an excited yelp and hops up to hug his father: “Thank you!”

The king laughs and wraps his other arm around his son. Noctis lets go of the king and jumps on Prompto, making the blonde groan. The king winces but it seems like Prompto groaned more because of the sudden impact than pain. Regis shakes his head in amusement and tells the two boys he will be back later. He pats Prompto’s leg and walks out of the door. The door closes behind the king and Noctis settles down next to Prompto. The railing of the bed is poking his back but he doesn’t care.

“You shouldn’t have risked yourself like that to see me.” Prompto mutters and moves to lay slightly on his side so he can see Noctis better.

“How could I have known that a group of gunmen is after you?” Noctis asks and Prompto has to admit that the prince has a point. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Noctis asks after a moment of silence.

“You know you can.”

“I kind of enjoyed the thrill.” Noctis looks down and blushes but he doesn’t cover the grin on his lips very well. Prompto smirks too: “It was kind of cool! A proper chase in the dark alleys of Insomnia. That would make a great movie!”

“Yes!” Noctis laughs but then he gets serious: “But then you got shot and everything got terrifying.”

“Noctis, I’m fine. The wound is gone and your father healed my headache. Tomorrow I’ll be good as new.” Prompto promises. 

Noctis decides he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore and Prompto seems to be on the same tracks. He pushes himself into a sitting position and Noctis sits up as well. The prince offers his friend a piece from a chocolate bar he has in his pocket and gives him a glass of water. Prompto accepts the chocolate and for a moment the two sit in a comfortable silence.

“Who would play you in a movie?” Prompto soon asks.

“That posh guy from the ice cream commercial.” Noctis answers immediately, sounding like he has already thought it through. 

“Who would play you? Or would you play yourself?” Noctis asks with a smile.

“No, I would play Ignis. Would be cool to be smart for once.” Prompto says and the two burst out laughing.  
The laughing fit lasts for several minutes and when Noctis and Prompto calm down they are faced with Ignis and Gladiolus. Both of them are looking amused. The moment Prom and Noct see Ignis they burst into laughter again. 

“Hey! It’s rude to laugh and not to tell why!” Gladiolus half complains.

Despite the words the prince’s bodyguard is incredibly happy that the two boys are smiling and laughing together. Prompto had scared him last night and the prince hasn’t smiled in ages. Prompto forces himself to calm down and then he apologizes to Ignis and Gladio. The newcomers ask how Prompto is doing and the blonde boy assures he is fine. The four friends fall into comfortable chatter. Ignis fills them in on what had happened last night and Gladiolus tries to lighten the mood by telling them court gossip he has heard from his brothers and sister. 

Noctis leans closer to Prompto, incredibly happy that his best friend is close to him again. After a small moment of silence he turns to look at Ignis and Gladiolus: “Who do you two think would play Prompto in a movie?” 

Prompto bursts out laughing again and Noctis follows close behind. The prince ignores the confused looks they are receiving and leans his head against Prompto’s neck – happy and relieved that he can do so again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit carried away with this :D I mean 2500 words is a bit more than 1000. I think I might write a companion piece from Noctis' pov. I hope you liked this one! Hugs ♥
> 
> PS. Am I spamming? Should I start posting these like once in a week?


	4. Summer (Noctis & Lunafreya)

**Theme:** 72\. Summer  
**Rating:** PG-13 (Because I'm paranoid)  
**Chapter summary:** When Noctis was 8 Leviathan almost killed him. He blamed Luna. When Noctis was 16 his magical powers began to show signs of life. He confided in Luna. When Noctis was 22 Niflheim invaded Lucis. He worried about Luna

 

The first summer Noctis spent in Accordo with Lunafreya was awkward and neither of the royal children knew how to behave with each other. 

The second summer Noctis spent in Accordo with Lunafreya changed everything for the rest of his life. 

He had always thought Luna was one of those who behaved well and never disappointed her parents. She always added “your majesty” or “sir” to sentences when talking to Noctis’ father and she used polite words Noctis hadn’t really learnt to use. Noctis didn’t actually have anything against Luna but she was a girl and it was different than being with Gladiolus or Prompto. With Gladio and Prom Noctis didn’t have to be careful all the time. Luna was small and fragile and Noctis felt like she would break at any time. 

So yes, to Noctis Luna had been this sweet and innocent little girl who never did anything to worry her parents. 

That was until one rainy night she walked into Noctis’ room and almost threw herself onto Noctis’ bed. She pushed his toy-moogle to the floor by accident and Noctis felt a big urge to lift the toy into the safety but he couldn’t do so while she was in the room. Noctis went to ask what the girl was doing in his room but then he saw an uncharacteristic excitement in the girl’s eyes. He frowned. Luna had been on school lessons for the whole day and Noctis couldn’t understand what could have made her look this excited. Only thing that ever made him look like this was a lunch break. 

“Did you know that a massive sea monster lives in the gulf?” She asked when she couldn’t hold back her excitement anymore.

“What?” Noctis asked immediately, pushing himself up a little, eyes wide. 

“Yes!” Luna said and slid down from the bed. She sat on the floor in front of Noctis and leaned forward: “The legend says that it was put there to protect Altissia and Accordo Crystal. And if the Crystal was ever taken away from where it belongs the sea monster would cause a great floor and destroy everything!”

“Wow! Did you learn this at school? No one ever teaches me anything this cool!” Noctis half-whined.

“We have to go there, I want to see the monster!” Luna said with enthusiasm that reminded Noctis of his friends.

“It could be dangerous.” 

“I will protect you if you get scared.” Luna promised.

“HEY! I didn’t mean that!”

“So we are going?” The girl said like she had decided to go with or without Noctis. 

Forty-five minutes later they had sneaked out of the palace and they were sitting on a pier above the Gulf of Altissia. They were laying on the wooden pier and looking over the edge to the water below. It was still evening and only thing that broke the water surface were the lonely raindrops that still fell from the sky. The Gulf echoed the noises of the waterfalls nearby. 

Noctis had always been a bit afraid of them.

“I can’t see anything.” Luna hummed in disappointment.

“Maybe it needs to be summoned through the Crystal”, Noctis said, “my dad says the magic needs to be drawn from the Crystal so it can be used.”

“But I can’t draw magic from Accordo Crystal. I can’t even draw magic from our own!” Luna said and she looked disappointed, “I really wanted to see it!”

“We should go back. Your father is going to be angry.”

“You mean your father is going to be angry?”

“Yes and he is scary when he is angry”, Noctis admitted, “let’s go.” 

“Fine.” Luna muttered.

Noctis helped her up nut neither of them noticed how Luna’s foot was half over the pier edge. When she stood up on her both feet she suddenly lost her balance and with a startled scream she fell into the water. 

With a shout of her name Noctis jumped after her.

Noctis’ whole body hurt when he pierced the surface of the water. First he couldn’t really see anything but then – to his horror – he recognized a long shape that looked lighter against the dark water. It moved like a serpent, guarding the city above the surface. Noctis panicked. He tried to kick himself towards the surface while desperately trying to see where Luna was. He couldn’t see her anywhere but Leviathan had spotted the intruders. Its movements turned faster and the waves surrounding Noctis became stronger. The prince of Lucis could feel himself grow weaker by every kick. Then there was a loud screeching sound and a flash of white. Then he couldn’t feel anything anymore.

When Noctis woke up in a soft bed he could hear quiet noises of his father and Luna’s parents talking how the goddess had saved the two children from Leviathan.

~o~

Noctis threw his bag into the corner of the room he usually accommodated while staying in Accordo. He fell to the bed and buried his head into the pillows. The room had been nice when he had been a kid but now it was starting to get small.

Or maybe nothing felt like it used to.

After the incident with Leviathan nothing had immediately changed but goddess’ help was rarely free. 

Then his magical powers had started to wake up and all the problems had started. It had been fun in the beginning. He couldn’t really do magic properly yet but everything he could do told a story of how big power the Lucis Crystal gave him. It had been cool in the beginning but then the prize of Etro’s help had become clear and his dreams had filled with dying people and souls passing from this life to another. 

Noctis couldn’t remember when he had slept properly.

The door opened and a soft voice spoke to him from the doorway: “King Regis told us you are not going to join us for dinner. Are you alright?”

Lunafreya closed the door behind her and walked into the room. She tried to remember those summers she used to run into the room and hop to the bed, not caring about the mess. It felt like it had been long ago. She sat on the bed and Noctis shifted over the make more room for her. 

“Not the best summer, huh?” Luna asked and put her hand over Noctis’ arm, straightening his sleeve without really thinking what she was doing. 

“How do you stand this?” Noctis asked. 

His head was still buried in the pillows and he didn’t sound at all like his usual self. Luna didn’t say anything but waited for Noctis to continue. The prince of Lucis sighed: “When I try to sleep I only see dying people and then I sleep all the time when I really shouldn’t. I can’t go to school or do anything normal anymore. I don’t even feel like eating without my father watching me like a hawk. And if not him then Gladio or Ignis. How do you do it?” 

“I guess different people react differently”, Luna said and leaned her petite frame closer to Noctis, “I just try to think that those whose light I can see are finally at peace. I know some deaths I see are violent but I try to think that at least in death the soul gets peace from the horrible way it was ripped from the body. I don’t know if it really works that way but thinking like that helps me.”

Noctis looked at Lunafreya and wondered when she had grown up so much. While Noctis had left himself fall into despair she had somehow managed to find a way through the horrible visions and keep the royal elegance she had always had. Noctis could only hope he could find some peace as well.

“I’m sorry, Luna. We are supposed to get married and I can’t concentrate on anything but myself.” He said with regret.

“Noctis, stop worrying about the rules or us or whatever our parents have planned before we were even born. They were never in our situation. I think we should concentrate on supporting each other through…”

“You mean you should concentrate on supporting me through this as you seem to be doing fine?”

“Girls are tougher than boys.” Luna said matter-of-factly.

“I would deny it but you don’t have to sleep 22 hours in a day to manage so there has to be something into it.” Noctis said.

“As I was saying. We should concentrate on supporting each other and helping each other to understand what is going on. Both of our powers are starting to wake up and it’s impossible to say what the future brings. So instead of worrying about ancient we should just take care of each other. Like a brother and sister. And who knows, maybe one day we will develop the feelings my parents did. And yours." Luna said.

"Maybe one day you will realise how loveable I am.” She added with a twinkle in her eyes. 

“That I know already.” Noctis said and finally there was a hint of smile on his face. He lifted himself up a little and kissed Luna on the cheek. 

“Come down to eat something when you feel like it”, Luna said after a while, “and tomorrow I can teach you few things I do to make everything feel a bit more bearable.”

“Thank you, Luna.” Noctis said and he really meant it.

“Always. I love you.” Luna said and stood up.

“I love you too.” Noctis answered and somehow he felt lighter than in a long time.

~o~

Noctis felt old. Six years ago he had thought that Lunafreya seemed very mature and like an adult but Noctis still couldn’t relate to that feeling. He felt very old but at the same time he felt very young. He had experienced more than normal people did in 90 years but he wasn’t sure if he had learnt anything. The prince took a deep breath and straightened himself. He didn’t want Cor to see how close he was of breaking down.

The two changed gruff goodbyes before Cor turned to walk away.

“Cor said that Luna is alive.” Noctis said when he joined Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto who were leaning into newly fixed Regalia.

The three other men looked relieved and Prompto squeezed Noctis’ arm encouragingly. Behind them a car engine hummed and the black Lucian car drove off. Noctis turned to look at it go. Cor had told him that Luna was in Altissia. She was alive and well but somehow Noctis couldn’t feel peaceful before he saw her with his own eyes. Cor’s words had lessened the knots inside Noctis’ chest though. The worry was not completely gone but it was easier to breathe now. 

“Did he say anything about his Majesty?” Ignis asked.

Noctis shook his head: “Nothing different than he told us during his last visit. He said he will find us again if there is something new to tell.”

“Don’t you think he is a bit over qualified to be a messenger?” Prompto asked.

No one answered Prompto but the gunner hadn’t really expected an answer. This was what he did. Told jokes and tried to make the feeling lighter. Noctis patted his shoulder in silent thankfulness. 

Gladiolus gave few teasing remarks about Noctis having a date with Luna but Noctis could hear he was as glad to hear she was alright. Noctis leaned back in his seat and thought back at what Prompto had said. Cor was too over qualified to act as a messenger. Cor’s coming and going gave Noctis the feeling that his father was alive and hiding. It was easy to believe that the king was sending Cor to them to deliver messages and check Noctis was alright.  
Noctis hummed to himself. 

He supposed this is what Luna had meant when she had explained her way to deal with the gift they shared. Lying to yourself was easier than a painful truth and for now Noctis needed that lie. He couldn’t afford to lose himself into grief and desperation. 

“Where are we going?” Ignis asked from the front seat.

It seemed like all Noctis’ important encounters with Luna were tied to one place.

Noctis smiled slightly: “We’re going to Altissia.” 

Ignis nodded and steered the car to the road, turning to the opposite direction of where Cor had just driven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one! I'm not sure what to think about it... o.O
> 
> Different tense btw! I don't know which one is better this one or the other.. we'll see.
> 
> I have about 50 theories on how Luna and Noctis get their gift to see the light.. this is one version and I feel like it’s not the best. But basically the idea was that the goddess’ help is never free but she thought Noct and Luna are too important to let be eaten by Leviathan...


	5. Fight (Noctis and Ignis)

**Theme:** 19\. Fight  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, friendship, fluff, fights  
 **Summary:** Noctis and Ignis never fought. Until they did.

 

Noctis and Gladiolus were like brothers in many way. They were loyal to each other, told everything to each other and bickered like brothers. When they fought it was a fight that resembled that of two brothers. They both had very inventive cuss words for each other. Noctis didn't want to talk to Gladiolus and the Gladiolus didn't want to talk to Noctis. The difficulty was that Gladiolus had been entrusted to protect Noctis' life but after they had been fighting Noctis made sure to do everything as riskily as he could. Annoyed by this Gladiolus made a show of being extra attentive and walking annoyingly close behind Noctis' back. Usually all this ended into a wrestling match in the front hall and Cor having to take at least two or three day offs for reasons he claimed to be "needed for stability of his mental health". After that everything was well again.

Noctis' fighting with Prompto was something that Gladiolus found very adorable. Prompto didn't live at the palace anymore so this gave a lot better chance for silent treatment. Gladiolus had joked it was like two lovers brooding. Prompto didn't come anywhere close of the palace and Noctis didn't go out of his room except when threatened by Gladiolus or insisted by his father. Neither of them called or texted each other but both Gladiolus and Ignis got plenty of messages like "how is Prompto" and "is Noctis well". Then at some point they cracked. Either Noctis whined as long as his father gave him a permission to go to see Prompto or then Prompto casually appeared into Noctis' room like nothing had happened. 

Fighting with Ignis was different than fighting with anyone else. Mainly because they never did. Ignis was very respective towards Noctis without treating him like a kid. It made Noctis behave respectively towards him as well. Ignis was careful to dodge the situations that could have ended into an argument or a fight and Noctis was glad he did. thankd to Ignis' calm and responsible nature they could always sort out their disagreements without a bigger conflict. They never really fought.  
Until they did.

Noctis was leaning on his bed and staring at the ceiling. It had been four days and Noctis was very worried about Ignis but he hadn’t really seen his advisor since the incident. Noctis wasn’t sure what had even happened. Ignis hadn’t been very talkative that day but Noctis hadn’t thought it was serious as Ignis didn’t talk much in the first place. When he thought about it afterwards he could see that maybe Ignis had been quieter and more worn out than usually but back then Noctis hadn’t seen anything different in him. Then on that afternoon Noctis had been bored and he had spent some hour at Ignis’ laboratory. He had babbled about the talk he had had with Lunafreya and how he and Prompto had been trying to catch frogs like they had when they had been children. He had probably mentioned sparring with Gladiolus as well.

In the end Ignis had slammed his test-bottle on the table and all but yelled Noctis to go away if he didn’t have anything more important to talk about. Noctis had defended himself and said that Ignis never said that he wanted Noctis to be quiet or that he didn’t want the prince around.

_“You didn’t let me say anything because of your meaningless talk about a frog you couldn’t catch. Just get out of here and go bother someone else.”_ Ignis had said.

Noctis had left but instead of feeling angry he just felt worried. It was not like Ignis to lose his temper like that. The prince had wanted to give Ignis some peace to calm down so he wouldn’t annoy his friend even more. But at the same time he had to really fight the urge to go back to Ignis’ laboratory and make sure the scientist was alright. Noctis was starting to lose sleep and that if something was concerning. 

He just wanted to understand what had happened.

Now – four days later – there was a knock on his door. Noctis muttered a grumpy “enter” and the door opened, revealing the royal advisor who was not meeting Noctis’ gaze.

“Hey.” Came a soft greeting that didn’t erase Noctis’ concern at all.

“Hey.”

"I'm sorry, your Highness." 

Noctis lifted himself up and frowned when he looked at his advisor and friend. Ignis looked like he hadn't slept in months and his tall frame looked slumped and small. Without really saying anything Noctis pulled Ignis to sit next to him and cuddled close, wrapping his other arm around Ignis' body. He tried to be as comforting as he could even though he really didn't know what to do. Gladiolus and Prompto would have been so much better at this. Gladiolus because of his big brotherly nature and Prompto just had something in him to make everything feel better. Noctis moved his arm up and down on Ignis' back. 

“Are you alright?” Noctis asked even though it was clear Ignis was not.

“I’m fine.” The older man lied.

“Ignis, tell me.” 

Ignis didn’t answer immediately but when he did, the words became a blur. He told Noctis about the scientific research project he had been a part of had failed and two of his colleagues had gotten a mild poisoning. They would be fine but the project was frozen until the risks were eliminated. He told about the things he still had to do to finish his degree at the University of Insomnia and he told how guilty he felt for not being able to spend more time with Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto when they clearly wanted his company. He told how he couldn’t sleep at night because of nightmares about failing his studies and failing his duties and failing to protect Noctis. By every word the tone of Ignis’ voice got more and more panicky and in the end he buried his hand into his hair and took few deep breaths. Noctis was quite sure that hadn’t been everything but he had heard enough. He felt terrible for his friend and felt guilty at bothering Ignis so much when he had been this stressed. Sure, he hadn’t known, but friends should see these things.  
Right?

“Oh Ignis.” Noctis breathed out.

"I'm so sorry." The older whispered and Noctis felt something break inside him.

He pressed a kiss on the side of Ignis’ head before assuring: "Hey, you don't have to be sorry about anything.”

"But you are the prince, it's unforgivable to behave that way in front of a royal family." 

"Thankfully I'm very forgiving person. And Ignis, I don't want to be that kind of prince who doesn't care about the wellbeing of his own people." Noctis said and Ignis smiled. 

Noctis wasn't sure if he imagined it but it seemed like there was a hint of proudness in the smile. Noctis moved so he could wrap his other arm around Ignis as well and finally the advisor returned the hug. Noctis felt Ignis relax in his embrace and the prince let himself relax as well. He shifted a little so he could cuddle even closer. Ignis moved as well, pushing himself to sit on the centre of the bed instead of hanging from the edge. Noctis curled close like a cat, pressing Ignis' knee. The older man didn't mind and he let out a contented sigh. He had been worried he had lost this forever. Noctis seemed to read his mind because he lifted himself up and looked as stern as he could. Ignis thought it looked too cute to be actually effective.

"Ignis, I'm not like my father or any other royal I don't care if people speak to me disrespectfully or speak their mind", Noctis said, "especially those who I consider to be my friends. I want my friends to be able to talk to me from their heart."

"I'm supposed to make sure you learn and follow the royal etiquette", Ignis argued, "and then I'm the one who breaks it."

"You were stressed and tired and I was too oblivious to notice. Besides, I have never broken the royal etiquette when it has mattered. You have taught me well."

"Except with Emperor Idola two years ago." Ignis pointed out but he had to admit Noctis was right. He followed the dress codes and etiquette to the point - even though he complained about it hours before and after formal meetings. The other rulers always praised King Regis for having so well behaved son. King Regis, Marcus, Gladiolus, Cor and Lunafreya usually had to hide their laughter.

"That didn't count and you agree with everything I said then." Noctis said with a huff.

They were silent for a moment before Noctis spoke again: "Everything in royal life is so pretentious. I don't want my friendships to be like that.”

“I try to remember that in the future

“You don’t have to be laid back, Ignis. We love your slightly neurotic self”, Noctis said with a smirk before getting serious again, “please promise me that next time you will tell me when you start feeling overwhelmed and need a holiday from me. Or when you get stressed and need to talk about it or just a break. I will help you.”

“Alright, I promise.” Ignis said and Noctis tried to detect a lie but didn’t find any.

“Good.” Noctis said and tackled his friend so they were both laying on the bed.

“Sleep now.” Noctis commanded.

Ignis was about to argue that he had duties he needed to do but decided he could do them later. Noctis’ tiny frame was oddly comforting and Ignis felt tiredness spread through him. He felt like he could finally sleep. On the background Noctis was explaining how Prompto had fallen into a canal two days ago. Ignis wanted to stay sharp and listen to everything that had happened to Noctis while they had been separated but in the end the exhaustion won. 

Ignis fell asleep with Noctis petting his hair and when he woke up he felt relaxed and relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This theme was originally Evanesce but I don’t know what it means and I don't know who to ask so I changed it to Fight, whoops o.O (And I tried to ask google but didn't get an answer I would understand.. sucks to not be fluent in English...)
> 
> ANYWAY. I hope you liked this! Ignis is my baby ♥


	6. Trapped (Ignis and Gladiolus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Ignis centered story because I very much love him! And Gladiolus is such a big brother bear! ♥ This story could be seen as slightly related to the previous one called Fight :)

**Theme:** 14\. Trapped  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Friendship, fluff, cute, taking care of your own  
**Summary:** Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto have inventive methods to keep Ignis from working at night.

  


For the past two weeks Ignis had sneaked out at night to do something but he never told anyone what. When the others woke up in the morning their research books were filled with more entries about the monsters they had encountered, their food stock had more ingredients and their emergency kit had more items. Ignis was making breakfast like he did every morning but he looked significantly more tired. They all had tried to talk some sense into him and Noctis had played the prince-card but it hadn’t done much. The nightly trips just got few minutes shorter. 

Ignis was still sharp as ever when he was with the others but Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto started to be worried how he could protect himself when being out there alone at night. They had wanted to give Ignis time because they didn’t need any unnecessary tension right now but in the end the concern had won and the three other men had begun to plan. 

Ignis woke up a little past two in the morning. He blinked against the darkness of the caravan and reached out for his glasses. At some point during the night Noctis had moved to sleep next to Ignis and the royal adviser felt a rush of fondness towards the prince. Gladiolus was sleeping on the couch by the opposite wall and for some reason Prompto was sleeping on the floor. There was a remote controller by his arm so Ignis could only guess he had been watching TV. As careful as he could Ignis moved to sit up and leave the bed. When he tried to stand up he let out a light squeal after noticing he couldn’t. His right wrist was tied to Noctis' left wrist with something that looked like the handcuffs Niflheim soldiers carried with them. 

"As talking, threatening and bribing doesn’t work with you, we decided we need to move on to drastic measures to keep you from overworking yourself." Gladiolus' voice was gruff and deep but not sleepy, so Ignis thought he must still be on his bodyguard mode. They had chosen the caravan instead of a tent so all of them could get proper sleep. 

"You are one to say.” Ignis said with a tone of voice that sounded like a huff. 

Gladiolus smirked in the darkness and Ignis ignored it. The royal adviser lifted his wrist but it flopped back down, pulled by the weight of Noctis' hand. The prince was in a deep sleep and didn't seem to be bothered by Ignis' movements. 

"Where did you get these? And please tell me there is a key." Ignis said, turning to face Gladiolus again. 

"Noctis had them, he must have mugged them from those soldiers we fought two nights ago. And, as an answer to your other question, there is a key but you won't be seeing it until these nightly wander-offs end." Gladiolus said, trying to find authority but Ignis could only hear the concern. 

"Gladiolus, I need to do this research." Ignis said sternly. 

Gladiolus raised his eyebrow. He remembered this from their childhood. He and Ignis had only a year between them so they had known each other longer than the two younger men. Before Ignis had been a royal adviser and Gladiolus had officially been Noctis' bodyguard they had been two kids schooled in the palace. Ignis had been outstanding in his studies and seemed to know everything but Gladiolus was one of the few to know that it came with price. Ignis had locked himself into his room and into the library and spent countless of hours doing research during the nights. He had gotten over it a little after he had become Noctis' advisor but now this new situation seemed to be pushing Ignis back to the old habits. 

"You don't need to do anything, Ignis. You already drive the car for us, cook for us and generally take care of us. Everything else we can do during the daytime together." Gladiolus said with finality. 

"But..." 

"No buts. You always stress how dangerous it is outside at night when Noctis wants to go out." Gladiolus pointed out. 

"He is the prince." 

"Yes he is. But not being one doesn't make you immune to those dangers, Iggy." 

Ignis was about to argue but then the concern and fondness in Gladiolus’ voice made him stop. Something made him feel a little less annoyed. This was problematic trait that unfortunately was shared with each and every one of their little group. Each of them had so much concern for others but not enough for themselves. He hummed and hoped that Gladiolus understood he was partly agreeing. 

But still, they could have just told this to him. 

"So you are going to keep me chained to the crown prince of Lucis? This is unacceptable and much undignified! " 

"Ignis, we knew it would make you uncomfortable so we are going to take turns. Prompto is going to be next and I'm going to be after him. Noctis insisted to sleep next to you. I think he knew you are going to have a fit and nothing can bother his sleep." 

"I am not having a fit. How long is this going to continue?" Ignis asked but Gladiolus could hear he was about to accept his fate. 

"As many nights as you have sneaked out. So that would make..." Gladiolus started to count. He pointedly used his fingers to count until he came into number of 16. "That would make a little over two weeks." He said. 

"What if we are attacked?" 

"Noctis can open them in a quarter of a second. We tried." 

"Who is going to cook?" 

"We're going to eat take out." 

"What if I need to do... personal things?" 

"Go behind the bush."  
"Hey!" 

"What am I hearing?" Gladiolus teased with a grin, "is our royal adviser whining?" 

"I'm not whining." Ignis said immediately and knew that if Prompto was awake he would define it as a whine. 

"Just go to sleep, Iggy", Gladiolus said fondly before adding, "you are going to need lots energy to survive being chained to Prompto the entire day tomorrow." 

With that the tank turned his back towards Ignis and pulled the blanket better over himself. Ignis threw a glare towards his friend's massive back and went to fold his arms over his chest, only stopped by the weight of Noctis' arm. Ignis let his upper body fall back against the bed and he took off his glasses. The surroundings turned blurry and Ignis closed his eyes. He began to think ways to revenge this but he couldn’t get past hiding Prompto’s smiley faced cereal before the sleep had already claimed him. 


	7. Beginnings (Regis and Noctis' mom)

**Theme:** 1\. Beginnings  
**Rating:** PG **  
**Genre: Friendship, love, kissing, mudfights, these are not genres - I know :D  
**Chapter summary:** How a prince and a princess became friends and more than that after being enemies for years

 

“So how is the wife?”

There was a cheeky grin on the face of the prince’s bodyguard when the prince walked into the small garden of the Royal Palace of Insomnia. The oldest son of the Amicitia family was seemingly very pleased with the situation where he was allowed to slack off and the prince had to sit through hours and hours of formal meetings. The prince gave his friend a glare.

“Don’t. Call. Her. That.” He growled.

“But Regis, you shouldn’t take that tone”, Marcus teased, “what a bad start that would be for a marriage.”

“Shut up.” Regis said and picked up a ball of mud, throwing it towards his friend.

He knew that if his parents saw their seventeen year old son behave like this he would get a lecture of a lifetime but right at that moment he couldn’t care less. Marcus easily dodged the throw and then the prince’s bodyguard tossed a handful of mud towards Regis. The ball hit Regis’ shield of swords and splattered the mud all over Marcus himself. This seemed to piss Marcus off and he tried again. Regis backed off a little bit, knowing his powers were not stable enough to hold the shield up for long. Soon the shield flickered and vanished and Marcus saw his chance. He seeked all the strength his arms had and tossed the dirt towards his friend. Neither of the fighting boys had noticed Regis' fiancée who had walked into the garden. Regis' relationship with his future wife had always been quite stormy and he didn't believe he wanted to fight her too. The ball of mud had missed Lucia by few inches.

"Hey!" Lucia yelped and with her magic sent the ball back towards Marcus. The ball hit Marcus' shoulder and Regis had to admit Lucia's aim was pretty good. Furious for being hit by Lucia of all people Marcus looked around and clearly seeked for another handful of ammo. Regis took a hold of Lucia’s arm and without really thinking what he was doing he pulled the girl with him.

"What are you doing?!" Lucia hissed.

"I know we don't like each other but right now we have a common enemy." Regis said hurriedly.

They ran together and at first Lucia struggled against his hold but in the end she seemed to either decide he was right or lose interest in struggling. When they had ran through several dark corridors they came into the bottom of a stairwell. Regis slowed down and pushed Lucia behind a large bronze statue of Etro that decorated the area. Lucia's hand was warm in Regis' own and the same weird feeling of warmness spread through the prince than last time they had met. Regis dropped her hand and moved slightly away from her. They both sat on the floor, their back against the black pedestal of the statue. Regis opened his mouth to say something but in the end he couldn't figure out what to say. His plan hadn't been that good after all.

~o~

_Regis had been nine when he had first met the princess he was supposed to marry one day. Her name was Lucia and she was a middle child in the royal family of Accordo. Lucia looked nothing like her name. She had a dark hair and grey eyes and she seemed shy and unsure of herself. At first he had been curious towards the girl but then Marcus had started to tease him about her and his behaviour had changed. Lucia on the other hand wasn't that thrilled to be engaged to the small and skinny crown prince of Lucis kingdom._

_he following years had been filled with mean words and prank wars._

_Lucia gossiped things that were only partly true to the other noble families. Regis hid her things and scared her during the nights. Lucia spent her time with the king and queen or at the chocobo stables. The times Lucia would have wanted to play with the two boys, Regis and Marcus pretended to be very busy and hid into the corners of the palace no one else knew about. Even the king or queen didn't know every spot that Regis and Marcus knew._

_Lucia always made sure to complain about the pair's behaviour but Regis thought the girl didn't want to be with them at all. She just needed to show off._

_Even though most of the things Lucia did were deadly boring to Regis, there were interesting things Lucia was allowed to do as well. Her father was a skilled sword fighter and he taught her as well. Regis always tried to get into the lessons with her but she usually chased him away. Regis could never fully hide his disappointment and was even mouthier towards her. Every time the king and queen of Lucis and the king and queen of Accordo had to pull the two off of each other or stand between them in an argument._

_Things had started to change during the winter holidays of the year Regis turned 16._

_Lucia was visiting Insomnia together with her mother and siblings and Lucia was fighting with her sister a lot. Regis had never been able to observe Lucia but when her sister threw same insults towards her than Regis always did, Lucia seemed to be hurt by the words. The girl was very skilful in hiding her feelings but Regis didn't like the shadow that appeared into the grey eyes. Lucia's sister left, leaving Lucia into the empty corridor. Lucia hid her head into her hands and rubbed her eyes. Without really thinking Regis walked towards her._

_"Are you alright?" He asked and pressed a gentle hand over her arm._

_Regis felt an odd flash of warmness spread through himself. He wasn't sure if it was because of the act of kindness or because of the girl's presence but it felt nice. He wanted to comfort the distressed girl but the moment was broken by the dark haired princess. Lucia flinched and pulled her hand away from his hold._

_What do you care?" Lucia asked and she sounded angry, "I have heard a lot worse things from you."_

_With that the girl stormed off._

_Regis looked after her and wondered if he should go after her but then he decided against it. He still felt like he wanted to comfort the girl but knowing their history Regis was probably the last person Lucia wanted to see right now. He made a mental note to try to behave better towards the girl. Seeing the hurt on her face hadn't been nice and he would do his best to keep that look away from her features._

~o~

Now the two of them sat behind the statue pedestal and hid from Regis' bodyguard. Neither of them had said anything in a long while. The silence felt somehow uncomfortable and Regis felt like he had to break it.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been behaving with you. I think my behaviour was acceptable when we were little children but now we both know what is expected from us. I should have behaved better towards you." Regis said and found himself really meaning what he had said.

Lucia's grey eyes widened at the words and she blushed slightly.

"It's alright, my thoughts about you were not much better." Lucia said. Regis gave her a small smile: "Still, I apologize for the way I have acted."

"I apologize as well." Lucia answered with sincerity.

The two fell silent again. Regis looked at the girl sitting next to him. The girl looked more feminine than she had since they had last met. Lucia's midnight blue hair had grown longer and it curled into light waves. It was cut differently as well. Regis had to admit she looked very pretty. The prince was confused with his own thoughts. He had never thought like this before.

"Can you imagine us getting married?" He asked.

"No way", Lucia answered immediately, "Lucia Lucis Caelum would sound terrible, don't you think?"

"I think it sounds nice." Regis said without really thinking. Then he caught up with his own words and stuttered: "I mean...."

"Shh", Lucia interrupted, "listen."

Regis was half relieved and half annoyed when Marcus voice interrupted the moment they had had. Lucia pressed her body closer to Regis and pulled him closer to the statue so they were properly hidden in the shadows. Another voice met their ears and they realized Marcus was not alone. The other voice was smaller and lighter than the one that belonged to Marcus.

"Who is the boy?"

"Cor Leonis. He is the son of one of my father's advisers", Regis whispered back, "Marcus must be running out of ideas if he had to get a seven year old to help him. Come on."

Regis took Lucia's hand again and went to move out from the shadows of the statue.

Lucia stopped him.

"Wait, let me." Lucia whispered.

Regis frowned but waited to see what she would do. She closed her eyes and looked like she was concentrating. Then she opened her eyes and they shone red with magic she had summoned from her own crystal. At first Regis didn't notice what had happened but then he saw a swirls of water appearing from nowhere and creating a haunting human-like shape into the hallway. Regis understood immediately what she was trying to do and smiled widely. The watery shape floated through the corridor and Regis pulled Lucia a bit closer to himself so Marcus couldn't see them. The two royals could hear Marcus talking to someone way before he passed the corner. The voices got stronger and Lucia prepared herself. As soon as Regis' bodyguard passed the corner she sped up her watery ghost and caused Marcus and Cor to scream out in fright. Lucia blinked her eyes and the watery ghost lost its shape, splashing the water all over the two. Marcus and Cor were both shouting.

"Come!" She said and took Regis' hand, pulling the boy with her.

They ran into the stairway and laughed when Cor and Marcus' curses met their ears. The two felt a little bit guilty for scaring out Cor. He was just a child but on the other hand he had chosen to be on Marcus' side. Regis decided it served him right.

"I'm going to get you two for this!!" Marcus shouted after them.

~o~

Night had fallen and Regis and Lucia were leaning into the stone fence of the air bridge that connected the tall towers of the Royal Palace of Insomnia. Marcus had almost caught them twice but the king's bodyguard and Marcus' father had caught him and scolded his son for foul behaviour towards the crown prince and the princess of Accordo. Regis and Lucia had hidden in several different locations but Cor had somehow managed to find them every time. The kid was small and sneaky but looked innocent so everyone happily answered if he asked where Regis was. Now it seemed like they had finally lost the two. "I have to say I have never seen this much of the palace before." Lucia said and rested her head against her cheek.

"Are you impressed?" Regis asked.

Lucia turned to look at him and pretended to shrug but Regis could see she was impressed. Either by the true size of the palace or by the view.

"What's that blue white glow over there?" Lucia asked and pointed towards the dim glow that they could see in the horizon.

Insomnia's city lights usually hid it and Regis was impressed by how good vision the girl had. No wonder she could always spot him and Marcus no matter where they hid. Regis squinted and tried to see the light as well. He didn't but he knew it was there.

"It's the Astral Shard." Regis answered.

"But isn't that all the way up in Duscae?" Lucia asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes. It's not possible to see it during the day time but if the night is clear like tonight is, you can see the glow."

"Wow." Lucia breathed out in awe.

Regis looked at the blue haired girl in front of him and let out a breath. This whole day had been wow. They had talked and laughed together without a single argument or mean words. Regis had really enjoyed his day and he hoped the girl had as well. Lucia shivered due to the cold breeze and Regis took off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. The need to comfort her came back. With it came the fondness and curiosity. He wanted to get to know her better. He wanted to apologize for the past and he wanted to spend time with her. He wanted to listen to her and... he suddenly wanted so many things.

"Hey have you ever..." Lucia started but Regis pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

She tensed in his hold and for a moment Regis panicked. He had not planned to do this. It just had felt right. Now he wondered if she would push him away. She didn't. Lucia relaxed in his hold and pressed herself closer, leaning into the kiss. The kiss itself was horrible. Regis felt himself flush bright red and he was clumsy while Lucia was shy. Their teeth clashed and Regis was sure he had bit Lucia. Both of them wanted control which the other didn't want to give. It was horrible but somehow it was perfect. It was perfect for two people who had been nothing but horrible to each other until now. Lucia laughed into the kiss and Regis smiled as well. There was a sound of loud running steps coming towards them.

"Finally we found yo-ooooh..." The two running boys stopped abruptly.

Marcus' eyebrows shot up while Cor beside him let out a loud "ewwwwww". Marcus smacked Cor's head lightly but Lucia and Regis didn't pay any attention on the two. The two royals had stopped kissing but they were standing on the balcony and staring at each other. After trying to catch their attention and failing several times, Marcus huffed: "Okay fine, we'll go but this isn't over!"

A while later Regis and Lucia pulled away from each other. Lucia's cheeks were red and she seemed to get a control of herself as she huffed: "I hope you don't think this means we are on the same side now."

"I would never." Regis grinned before kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Regis because I really love him. This time prince Regis though! :D I named Noctis' mom Lucia after consulting my lovely tumblr friend Brunosaurs4. She helped me to pick the name and this chapter is for her!! ♥♥♥ In my headcanony world Noctis inherited his mom's hair and dad's eyes.
> 
> The next theme will be about Prom and Noctis :)


	8. Sick (Noctis, Ignis, Prompto & Regis)

Theme: 6. Sick  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Friendship, sickness, father-son relationship, humour, hurt/comfort  
Chapter summary: Noctis gets a cold

 

"I'm dying." Noctis moaned and tried to bury himself even deeper into the bed.

"You are not dying, highness, you have a common cold that will be gone in few days." Ignis said patiently and turned the page of his newspaper.

Noctis tried to find energy to toss something at his adviser and friend but his arms felt too heavy and only thing near him was a pillow and it was something Noctis was not prepared to sacrifice. Ignis' morning coffee smelled strong and bitter and it made Noctis feel even more ill than he already did. He didn't want to comment about it though because he was glad someone was visiting him. Being sick was boring.

"Why can't my father just heal me? Or why I can't heal myself?" Noctis whined.

"If you always are healed magically your immune system will not develope and your resistance will stay weak. Do you not remember that you were sick all the time as a child?"

"But I sleep 80 percent of my time already. I don't need strong resistance for sleeping."

"It won't always be like that, highness", Ignis said fondly, "as soon as your body and mind get used to the crystal's energy it will become easier and you won't need as much sleep."

"But I like sleeping." Noctis pouted.

Ignis just chuckled and went back to his newspaper. Noctis closed his eyes and let Ignis' voice soothe him into sleep. The last thing Noctis heard was Ignis trying to mimic a cartoon character for Noctis to make the cartoon sound funnier. When Noctis woke up again Ignis was gone and his father was sitting on the chair Ignis had left vacant. The king was reading a folder that was labelled "maintenance of the motor highway in western Insomnia". The label only made Noctis feel sleepy again.

"Oh, you are awake", the king said and closed the folder, "how are you feeling?"

"A lot better." Noctis answered and noticed he wasn't lying.

"That's good to hear." Regis said.

Noctis was feeling a lot better than he had felt earlier. He tried to push himself into a sitting position but had to rely on his father for help. The king helped his son to sit up and gave him a glass of water. Noctis thanked him and drank the cool water gladly. He was about to say something but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. The person behind it didn't wait for answer and Noctis smiled, knowing who it would be.

"I heard the prince is ill so I came to bring some gifts." Came a cheerful voice from the doorway.

Prompto wasn't sure if he was welcomed but walked in anyway. He knew Noctis only had a cold but it didn't stop him from worrying. Prompto walked into the room and gave a tiny clumsy bow towards the king who was sitting by Noctis' bed. Noctis moved a little so Prompto could sit on the bed as well. They both could feel the king staring at them but neither of them cared as they snuggled closer to each other. Prompto pulled a pile of papers from his bag and gave it to the prince.

"Seriously? School notes? You bring disappointing gifts." Noctis said and dropped the messy pile of papers to the empty seat by his father.

"Ah but that wasn't all." Prompto said.

He put his hand into his bag again and pulled out a get well card made by the girls in Noctis' class. There was also neatly packed box of chocolate pralines and a book that had expert level connect-the-dots pictures in it.

"The girls made you the card. The chocolates are from my mother and I thought the book would keep you occupied after you have done all the school work. I wanted to birng you that novel you talked about as well but someone else had borrowed it from the library." Prompto said and sounded apologetic.

Noctis felt touched. Not only by the gifts but also because Prompto had come to visit him even though the other boy had his own school work and even though was scared of the king. Noctis couldn't understand why the other boy sounded so apologetic because only the thought mattered worlds to Noctis.

"The book can wait until someone returns it. I can't read now anyway." Noctis said and opend the box of chocolates, offering some for Prompto and his father as well.

"How are you feeling?" Prompto asked.

"I have had better days and I get bored in here. Please tell me you can stay."

"I'm so sorry Noct, but I can't. I have to go to math tutoring or I will fail the test." Prompto said and the apologetic frown reappeared to Prompto's face.

"Can you bring me my notes tomorrow as well? And more chocolate."

"Yes my lord."

"And don't call me "my lord"."

"Sorry, my lady."

This time Noctis did throw a pillow at his friend. Prompto easily dodged it, tossed it back to the bedridden prince before escaping the room. The cheery laugh echoed in the hallway and Noctis chuckled at his friend and shook his head. He really wished the other boy could have stayed and felt tears in his eyes. Stupid cold was making his emotions act up.

"He should learn some manners." His father commented, trying to sound casual. The tone made Noctis roll his eyes.

"No. I want at least one normal friend." Noctis said, trying to sound calm and casual like his father had but he couldn't completely bite back his annoyance.

"You have normal friends who are respective.".

"Prompto is respective but he doesn't make a show about it. I love Gladio and Ignis so much but Prompto is my only link to the world outside of the palace. He is the only one who I can whine about my life in here without hurting anyone's feelings. He is the only one who doesn't care that I'm the prince and he never behaves differently around me. Sometimes it feels like he is the only one who loves me because I'm Noctis and not because of the title in front of my name."

"Noctis..."

"Father, please", Noctis said, "I know Marcus is all but respective when you two are alone. And normally Prom is respective when you are around but I don't think he expected you to be here at this time of the day. It's your own fault that you hang around here instead of doing your work."

"I was concerned for my son's health."

"Bullshit."

"Language."

"Sorry, rubbish. I know you are supposed to be at a court meeting about the highway road work."

There was a grin on Noctis' face as he stared at his father. Identical pairs of eyes stared at each other and Noctis could barely keep in a laugh as his father's cheeks flushed. Noctis knew the king too found certain court meetings boring and to Noctis it was alright. No one could always be interested but it was hilarious that his father was caught hiding right after he had lectured Noctis about the royal etiquette.

"Fine I'm hiding", the king gumbled, "but I was concerned for your health as well."

"Well I'm fine and Prompto is going to call me in about six minutes because he is bored so you can't hang around here."

"Are you kicking your old man out?" The father asked, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Yes." The son answered matter-of-factly.

Regis shook his head but there was a smile on his face. He picked up the folder he had set down and took one more praline from Noctis' chocolate box before standing up. Noctis reacher for his school work and spread the papers on the sheets of his wide bed. He picked up one small pile of papers that had mathematical patterns on them but put them away immediately. Regis knew math was easy for Noctis and apparently the biy was saving the easiest for the last. Instead of his math homework the prince picked up a history book and sighed. 

"Boring?" The father chuckled. 

The answer was a groan: "Yes."

"Well try to get some rest but don't fall a sleep because of your homework and don't stay on phone for too long. I'm going to find another place to hide and if Marcus asks I was never here."

"Understood."

"And Noct, we all love you for who you are and not the honorific." The king said and squeezed the boy's hand.

Noctis flushed at the words of affection and hid his face into his homework. Regis shook his head again and walked out of his son's room. Behind him he could hear the familiar melody of Noctis' phone. Prompto had gotten bored earlier than Noctis had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This theme was originally Potion but I got carried away and now Sick fits it better... I'm such a cheater o.O


	9. Spirit (Noctis, his mom and Ignis)

**Theme:** 8\. Spirit

**Characters:** Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis' mom, Ignis Stupeo Scientia  
 **Rating:** PG or PG-13 I suck at rating  
 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, friendship, parent-child relationships, folklore, maybe angst  
 **Summary:** After Prompto crashes Regalia Noctis gets separated from his friends

Noctis let out a loud growl as he sunk his sword into the back of a giant Grendel that had ambushed him as soon as he had reached a small clearing in the forest. The creature let out a roar before it fell down. It was dead and the bitter smell of its blood filled the area. Noctis fought back the fit of nausea and half crawled away from the body of the creature. 

“Gladio! Ignis! Prom!” Noctis weakly shouted. 

He could remember a screeching of the brakes and Ignis’ panicked voice. He could remember a noise of metal crashing into the rocks but he must have fallen out of the car before it. When he had woken up again he had been in a cold forest floor and every part of his body had been in pain. He had tried to find his friends but everything around him had been dark and every tree looked identical to each other. Then the Grendel had attacked him. 

“GLADIO!” Noctis shouted again but found it futile. They were too far to hear him. If they were still alive. 

Noctis fell to his knees and crawled forwards a little. Leaning his back against a bumpy trunk of a tree. The sword fell out from his hand and for the first time Noctis noticed his arm was bleeding. He took a moment to count what else was hurting but his got lost in count after seven cuts. He felt tired and almost smiled at the tiny voice of Ignis he could hear inside his mind. Never sleep when you have a concussion. Noctis told imaginary Ignis to shut up. Staying awake was easier said than done. 

Before his mind drifted into nothingness he saw a glittering bluewhite light from the corner of his light. The similar colour than his own phantom swords created when he summoned them to shield him. It was different from the dull golden light of the souls passing from this life to another Noctis normally saw, so the prince forced his eyes open. He winced at the sudden brightness of the light not many meters from him. It was beautiful and felt familiar and comforting. Was this a wisp his mother had read to him about when he had been just a small child? If it was it was supposed to lead him to the treasure hidden underneath it. 

With a childish happiness Noctis thought it would lead him back to Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto. Right now the three were his biggest treasure. 

Noctis frowned. The shape looked feminine and familiar, almost loving even though it was just a transparent light. There was only one woman who it could be but Noctis had witnessed her soul go through Etro's gate a long time ago. Could it be that spirits could travel through the gate both ways? Noctis would have to ask his friends what they thought. Noctis smiled fondly and tears sprung into his eyes. He wanted his friends back. 

The transparent shape moved closer to him and it radiated safety and warmness. It almost felt like he was home in Lucis and the war never happened. It felt welcoming and like home. 

“Mom?” Noctis whimpered, reaching out towards the figure. 

Noctis was sure the figure smiled at him. It – she – reached out towards Noctis and he pushed himself onto his feet. His legs were shaking but the warmness of the glowing spirit seemed to heal him as he walked. The glowing spirit of a woman turned around and started to move away. Noctis let out an alarmed whine, not wanting his mother to leave him. 

Eventually she stopped and turned to look at Noctis. Noctis could swear there was a comforting smile on the spirit’s face and he felt his eyes get wet. It was his mother, he was sure of it. He wanted nothing more than walk to her and feel her arms around him again. A feeling he hadn’t felt since that night his mother died. 

When Noctis got close to the spot the bluewhite spirit flickered before vanishing completely. For a moment Noctis panicked. He looked around frantically, not ready to lose the familiar comfort the light had brought him. 

Noctis called out his mother several times until he saw where the light had lead him. 

It was a raggedy looking camp, made from branches and blankets. In the middle of it was Prompto who was asleep. Ignis' things were by the blonde man and Gladiolus' trademark vest was laying on the rock nearby. The two were nowhere in sight but with a relieved laugh Noctis collapsed next to Prompto. He wrapped his arms tightly around Prompto, cuddled into warmness of the small man and then he fell asleep.

When he next woke up it was morning and someone was shaking him. 

“Highness?” 

“Ignis?” 

Noctis opened his eyes and blinked few times. He was still cuddled close to Prompto and the other boy was still sleeping. Carefully Noctis rolled onto his back and looked up. Ignis’ green eyes were twinkling with relief behind his glasses. Without any words the royal advisor pulled the prince into his arms and the prince willingly accepted the embrace. He wrapped his own aching arms around Ignis’ lean body and let the taller man comfort him. After a moment Ignis gestured for them to move so they wouldn’t wake Prompto up. Noctis nodded in understanding and Ignis helped him up. 

“We were worried about you, highness, what happened to you?” Ignis asked as he helped Noctis sit down to rocks nearby. There was a fire crackling and Noctis instantly felt warm. Ignis pushed a mug of coffee into his hands as the advisor himself started to tend to the cuts on Noctis’ arms. 

“I fell from the car and was attacked by a Grendel. After I had defeated it I couldn’t find you anymore.” Noctis said. “Are you three alright? Where is Gladiolus? What about the car?” 

“The three of us are fine. Prompto suffered most as Gladiolus pulled me into the backseat before the car hit the rocks by the road. It troubles my mind that we could not help you, highness.” Ignis said and looked down, his eyes filled with quilt. 

“Iggy, don’t blame yourself. It was an accident and I’m fine.” Noctis said and pressed a kiss to Ignis forehead. Ignis smiled slightly and nodded. 

“Gladiolus was here but we decided to let you sleep a little more. Last night Gladio and I found a way to a car station not far from here. They will see if they can fix the car for us and Gladiolus can hopefully negotiate a cheap prize for the work.” Ignis said and put away his first aid kit. 

“And how is Prompto?” 

“Has a concussion and he twisted his wrist. It was pinned and the fool tried to pull it out by force.” Ignis said, “He will be fine after he gets some rest. You should get some rest too.” 

Noctis’ eyes felt heavy and he wanted nothing more than to do as Ignis suggested but then he remembered he had something to ask from his smartest friend. 

“Ignis, can I ask you something?” 

“You know you don’t have to ask.” 

“Do you think the souls that have passed through the Etro’s gate can travel back as well?” 

Ignis’ hand stopped mid-air and he turned to look at Noctis. 

“What makes you ask that, highness?” 

“I saw mom last night. When I was lost and scared and alone I saw her and she helped me to find you.” Noctis whispered. 

He looked down because he didn’t want Ignis to think he was crazy. Ignis didn’t think that. Instead he leaned back and looked at his friend for a moment, trying to organize the thoughts inside his head. King Regis had reportedly slain and the trauma was still fresh in Noctis' mind but Ignis knew the prince appreciated honesty. 

“Magic is very foreign subject for me, but according to what I have read about it and what you have told me there is no reason to believe the gate only works one way,” Ignis said eventually, “but the love between a parent and a child won’t end in death so while your mother may have passed away a part of her will forever live in you. Maybe it was her spirit traveling back to protect and guide you or maybe it was your subconscious trying to make you feel better but it was still real to you.” 

Ignis was quiet for a moment before adding: “We may never find out how Etro’s gate really works but as long as you remember that a part your parents will always live in you they will always be there to comfort you when you most need it.” 

Noctis was quiet for a long time before smiling lightly and nodding. 

“Thank you, Ignis.” He said. 

“Sleep now, highness.” Ignis said, knowing Noctis would brush it off if he told the prince there was no need for thankyous. 

The prince nodded and leaned back cuddling into the blanket Ignis had offered him. The forest was quiet and the soft whispering of the leaves together with Ignis’ movements felt comforting. Noctis fell asleep and dreamed of his mother and his father and when he woke up he felt little sad but also hopeful. Ignis was right; no matter what happened, his parents would never really leave him as long as he cherished their memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RETURNED >:D


End file.
